


The End of the World as We Didn't Know it

by DJ_Octoling



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Builder is named Gelius|Ice, F/M, M/M, Prince of Cannock is named Conan, Prince of Midenhall is named Allen, Princess of Moonbrooke is named Nana, Spoilers for Dragon Quest II, Spoilers for Ending of Dragon Quest Builders 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Octoling/pseuds/DJ_Octoling
Summary: Gelius has spent several months on restoring whatever was destroyed in the Isle, Furrowfield, Khrumbul-Dun and Moonbrooke in the "End of the World". He also revives (somehow) Hargon and starts what he calls Reformation Process for Dishargonization of Devote Children of Hargon. Alongside the new builder apprentice, Malroth, he rescues what is left of the Ark and goes on a nostalgic strike. Suddenly, he has an idea, but he knows many will disagree with this...
Relationships: Male Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, Ice/Gelius has the same hair as the builder from Dragon Quest Builders 1. Also, he's turned more of an OC than the canonical character.  
Also: The End of the World as We Know It is a term used to define what would happen if the villain wins, so the End of the World as We Didn't Know It is otherwise, but how?  
[I wonder, I wonder~]

The sun rose in the Isle of Awakening when the Builder, namely Gelius, was struck with his inspiration. He'd spent the night awake, pacing back and forth, scribbling on his book and even just building a few bricks near one of the remaining empty spots at the Isle. He'd spend the nights like this lately. Doing the very same pattern until he was struck with another room recipe, seeking to get them all. It took him a while to scribble and build it as soon as he could. This time it was a room with just one of the bombs he had developed for mining. It wouldn't last long, that was for sure, but he took the recipe, making that the last room recipe needed to achieve his wished goal. He was too busy celebrating his success when the bomb blew up and sent him flying towards the castle wall. 

-Shit, that's way too strong. I feel like I have broken three ribs, an arm and Rubiss knows what more-he said rubbing his head in pain. 

Half of the castle personnel came to see what was happening after having heard the awfully loud thud he had made. When they saw the sleep-deprived builder, they understood most of it. 

-What did you do this time?-asked Lulu with a hint of irritation in her voice, too tired to make it fully present in her tone. 

-Achieved the last goal, hehe... Making an exploding room. I got distracted and... Well. Boom! You know, the usual thing when you put a bomb in a room-he said rubbing the back of his head-Ow... 

Anessa sighed. 

-Ice, we don't mean to stop you from doing your job, but I think I'm talking for everyone in this place if I'm saying that you should rest a little. Perhaps the lack of adventure is getting to you...?

-Uh, uh-he replied stubbornly-No way I'm resting with all the amount of work! I haven't even finished the great new church for Hellen and the Hargonic community. 

Ice had been this stubborn ever since the Malhalla incident. He would always worry about everyone and put work before him. He had gone from a hard-working builder to a seriously worrying case of _workaholicness_. This had drawn the concern of most of the inhabitants of the Isle. 

-Look at what time it is, I've gotta go wake Gonnie up. See you later, I'm going to go and do another day of exhaustive reformation. 

The builder started gliding with the Windbreaker towards the Hargon Castle replica that was built right over the giant Children of Hargon subterranean thing. It was the home to all of the monsters that had installed in the Isle. Of course, there were some empty bedrooms because of Zebadee's absence as well as Adamn's. Drackson was also missing. There were rooms for Griswold and Pastor Al, which Ice had built intentionally in his nostalgic week after Hellen installed. There was also a room with a tomb for N04H where he put the Buggy Buggy, designed all sci-fi-like. The builder bit his lower lip before knocking. He remembered he hadn't told Hellen about Al's departure, and he felt bad for it, but he felt it was too soon. He saw her too overjoyed by Malroth's presence to tell her now. 

When Hellen opened the door, Ice internally jumped at her speed and then entered and started banging at Hargon's door. He felt the guilt of not telling her eating his insides. He had heard her talk about her times in Furrowfield when he stayed with Hargon a bit more and even during the Ark's events. If this kept up, he felt like he would lose his soul to guilt. 

-What the heck is it now?-asked Hargon gruffly.

-Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeformation day!-Ice said enthusiastically despite his lack of sleep.

Hargon rolled his eyes playfully at the builder's enthusiasm. At first, he genuinely found it irritating and exasperating but with the passing time, he grew fonder of the young builder. He had to admit he was painfully adorable like that. He wondered how he could pull up such enthusiasm during his adventures through Furrowfield, Khrumbul-Dun and Moonbrooke. He certainly knew that enthusiasm had faded when he was at Malhalla. At least, during his final fight. 

-Well, say, what're we doing today?-ha said, fake annoyance in his voice. 

He wanted to keep this up at least a little bit more, trying to last as much as possible as the I'm-not-going-to-change guy. He wanted to be able to rub it on the other monsters' face. Childish as it may sound, Hargon's purpose for the cult was no better, just like Ice's ability on naming. 

-Haha, glad you asked, we're talking to the Hairy Hermit. You owe him an apology for what you did-Ice said pointing an accusatory finger. 

-Hmph, fine-Hargon replied, arms crossed. 

If there was something that hadn't changed was Hargon's hatred for apologies. He hated apologizing and he sucked at doing so. He knew it was a ridiculous thing after trying to destroy the world, prohibit all kinds of creation, torturing a human vessel so he could re-awaken the Master of Destruction, almost make him blow his friend out of the map, killing loads of innocent people... The list could go on and on for ages and he still wouldn't be finished. 

The way up to the mountain wasn't exactly fun. In fact, Malroth and many other people had purposed putting some rails and wagons, but Ice said it'd take out the fun of climbing by foot. Hargon saw no fun in that. He said it was to make the mood up to the top, but Hargon only got more irritated by the climbing thing. He had always thought that as busy as the builder was, he would've put in the train thing. But, no! He had to put up that excuse. As Hargon grumbled and walked up the mountain he looked around from beneath his hood. Once they reached the top, the Hairy Hermit went to greet them instead of staying in his usual place. 

-We-we-well, well, well, who do we have he-he-here? What br-br-brings you to the top of the mo-mo-mountain today? I di-di-didn't call you. 

-You see, I think it's about time you know who I've been so eagerly trying to "dishargonize"-said Ice-I think you'll find him oddly familiar. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this or you're going to be deader than dead. 

-He-he-hey! Don't be like that! It's not like I would start giving away the newbie's identity...

-Prove it-said Ice taking Hargon's cloak off. 

-HA-HA-HAAARGON!-screamed the hammerhood (or brownie, or whatever).

Ice poker-faced the spirit, his glare saying something like: "Are you serious?"

-S-s-sorry-apologized the previous and legendary builder-I was expecting _anyone_ but him. H-h-how did you bring him back to life or found him, either way, why me out of a-a-all the people of the Isle?

Ice spun around himself for no purpose at all. After that, he brought a hand to his hip and smirked while he looked to the hammerhood in the eye and answered:  
-Because I know you'll be the first to accept him and not form a furious mob against him. If I didn't know better, I would've brought him to Malroth. Hehe...

Hargon made a what-the-heck face when Ice said that. Out of all people, he wouldn't want to think about what Malroth, his oh-so-adored god would think of him now. According to Hellen, none of the monsters had been building alongside him ever since they came. They do know he can build now for sure. Ice had been a bit reticent concerning the matter of being brought to the public. Ice knew they would accept them, so why this negligence? Was it that the villagers used all the free space to build when they had done nothing and just came? Or was it just mere doubt about their trust when it came to Children of Hargon? Hargon couldn't place it, but he did feel unease in the builder. 

-Well, I guess this is the time when I leave you alone so you can apologize. I'll go see the um... Port? I mean, I have done much stuff, but I didn't build a proper port for this new world. 

With this poor excuse, Ice got down using the Windbreaker to glide all the way down to the port. The Hairy Hermit and Hargon watched how he really started building the beginning of a worthy port. Hargon turned to look at the previous builder who had opposed his cult in a fairly distant past. He smiled to himself, thinking how things changed. The first time he saw the builder, he reminisced him of the hero that long ago took his life. How that sword thrust through him that one day. He could still feel the blood spluttering. His breath stopped at that moment. That moment had been truly terrifying. 

-Hey-hey-hey! What's wro-wro-wrong?-the spirit asked-You've gotten all-all-all anxious and... 

-S-sorry, I was just thinking of something really painful-said Hargon lowering his gaze-I should put the cloak on before anyone sees me, shouldn't I?-he said grabbing the cloak and starting to put it on-I'm really sorry for all the pain I caused or whatever. All I wanted was to follow the destiny I'd been put in. Accomplish everyone's hopes. I never expected I'd end up here with two builders in my own illusionary world turned real by the Master of Destruction himself learning how to build. Not after Rendarak's events. 

Hargon's hands balled into fists so tight his long nails dug into his scaled skin so hard they drew blue monster blood. Hargon winced at the slight pain, but ignored it and kept his hands that way. He tried to stifle the sobs that threatened to come out and tried to retain the tears forming at his eyes. This was no place to cry. What would they think if they saw him break down like this? He wouldn't be worth their affection. 

Ice came back sooner than expected, but Hargon had overcome his little breakdown by then. Ice started looking genuinely tired now. He let out a big yawn. 

-Yo, Gonnie, mind if I crash at Hargon Castle tonight? I really don't want to cross paths with anyone in this Isle today. 

-Whatever, you were going to do so even if I said no-said Hargon in mock annoyance. 

Ice and Hargon came back at the castle. They were received by Hellen at the castle's gates. She looked a bit irritated.

-You know I heard the scream from here?-she said arms crossed-Now Hargon's presence might be an open secret. Anyway, you know that Hargon taught the small innocent monsters how to boycott over stuff? Oh, needless to mention he also taught some spells. I was being spammed with Mera all the time. 

Hellen seemed like she would go down with a lecture on Hargon and his behavior. Hellen had always been like the menacing mother type. She cared for her "children" and lectured them when something was wrong. Ice was sure that if she ever met Rosie, she would be like a mother to her. He imagined the day a gallant gentleman would come to ask for Rosie's hand and found this wardrobe-sized wall called Hellen. He laughed breathlessly at the thought.

-Are you staying too?-she said when she saw that Ice wasn't preparing himself to go somewhere else. 

-Yeah, spending the night here. After what you said my mind was completely made up. I'll teach those boys who is the boss around here-he said a hand on his hip and mimicking someone lecturing a child. 

He went towards the Children of Hargon chapel for whatever reason he had. He entered there and sat down. He brought his hands together and closed his eyes. Hargon found this very curious since Ice was a builder and he was praying to the cult that opposed them. He admitted that it was weird how someone who had grown up in a human environment. He assumed he'd been taught about worshipping Rubiss, the spirit of Earth. Ice had admitted he was never quite religious, but that had changed when he met the Master of Destruction. He started adoring both, the goddess and the god. Hellen knew there was something to it. Even if they'd spent little time together, she was an expert in scanning people and seeing through them. She also loved gossiping about love matters. 

-One day, I wouldn't be surprised if Ice told Malroth some stuff about being worshipped and all. I'd even dare say he would confess some kind of deep admiration, even love. 

-Yuck. It's nasty that you can even think such a low-classed creature going out with our god and a man at that! 

-You homophobic little...-Hellen started, more amused and ironically than actually angry. 

-Shut up!-shouted Ice from the other side of the wall-Don’t make me shout profane words in your holy place, you monsters!

Monsters wasn’t used as an insult and not even with racism. It had become some kind of funny nickname for all the monsters. 

Ice got out of the chapel and went towards the castle’s most crowded room. The meeting room. He was soon met by multiple fire spells that were so weak they were annulled by his strange aura. He didn’t look exactly happy when he got there. 

-We must talk about your behavior, young children. 

As Ice lectured the young monsters Hargon and Hellen discussed their worries about the builder. 

-Certainly, I can see a mile away he hasn’t slept in a week. That is not good. He needs something to vent off, like an adventure. Hargon, if you would go to the Hairy Hermit tonight… He knows you’re the least worried. If he sees you worried then he’ll think about what to do. 

Hargon and Hellen reached to an agreement with that one sentence. Night fell and Hargon put on his cloak to run for it. He got out of the castle and muttered “Toberuura” and flew all the way up the mountain. There, he met the Hairy Hermit starting to doze off from the lack of activity. 

-Hey-he said, his signature screech present in his voice-I want to talk to you. 

-Wh-wh-what? Hargon? This late?

-I, uh… Don’t want anyone seeing me. I wanted to say I’m worried about… Ice lacking adventures, so… Could you take out another isle out of your head and send the pair there? You know, just in case Ice doesn’t solve his _problem_. 

-O-o-okay… I think I know why he’s troubled. And… if I recall, there’s a perfect isle for him to clear his mind. 

Hargon returned and the night passed. The next day, Malroth and Ice were called by the Hairy Hermit. The Hairy Hermit talked to them about how the inhabitants had protested for Ice’s behavior and how Malroth needed to learn and get better at building. He recommended them an Isle that will make sure both things are solved and commented it to Brownbeard. The sailor immediately parted in search of said Isle and a day went by. Malroth from his side started building like crazy and Ice was pacing back and forth trying to guess which it would be the isle. 

-Farm isle, mine isle, war and past-dealing isle, end-of-the-world world… Which one will it be next…?

He spent the rest of the day pacing back and forth continuously like that. Soon enough night fell and Ice prepared himself mentally for whatever there was to expect of the isle.


	2. The Depart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new destiny marked in his map, Ice starts his journey with multiple of his previous followers. The journey lasts long enough, but is he ready to confront reality as it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those lost in the Japanese spell names (which I fancy more than English because of their original look) here is a translation list.  
Spell translations (from Japanese in Romaji to English official names)  
Ionazun - Kaboom  
Baikiruto - Oomph
> 
> 6015 words. A bit lengthy, but that's how I wanted it to be anyway. Will anyone figure out whatever some of the innuendos thrown in this chapter? Also, I guess that the dropped hints are enough to figure at least one out.  
Keep all of them in mind, we never know when another mystery will be dropped and what hints will be the ones to solve it! Anyway, enjoy this piece of the fanfic while I work out a bit more out.

Ice had woken up early and did the same to all of the citizens of the Isle as well. He had selected a few to accompany him on the Isle that the Hairy Hermit had recommended. Anessa, Rosie, Babs, Hellen and the rest of the monster crew were going on board along Malroth and Gelius. 

Lulu when she heard about their depart she started talking about how they would be fine and the usual stuff. The builder said clearly how Lulutopia could go burn in his fireplace, and if he found out that she did something she shouldn’t have he would literally make her move to the Hargon castle dungeon. Malroth was amused by that menace, thinking he had done well on teaching the builder that kind of stuff. Little did he know that it wasn’t him who taught him such somber stuff. 

Malroth perched himself up on the front of the ship like he always did. Ice had previously pointed out that he looked like those monks meditating somewhere unexpected. Hellen and Rosie first met when they boarded, much to Ice’s dismay since there was no escaping Hellen’s fiery outrage. Anessa was careful to approach the other monsters because of her not-so-kind experience with monsters. Babs started to talk to them straight away, but she earned disapproving glances from both Hargon and Hellen. 

At some point in the trip Hargon and Hellen met. Then, they started talking about the main mystery surrounding the new destination. 

-Do you think it’ll be Cannock? Or Midenhall?-Hargon asked, dreading the fact that the heroes may still be alive in here as well. 

-Perhaps we’re going to a whole new place. Maybe there’s somewhere called… I don’t know, out of all the weird names Ice lists there isn’t one that picks my attention. He talks a lot about Cantlin, though. 

-Cantlin… I’ve never seen it on my journeys. Perchance the Dragonlord has recordings of it. 

-Do you know him?

-Well, not really, but I was raised by their followers. What did you look so mad about when you were talking with turquoise-hair with glasses? 

-Oh. That-said Hellen, turning somber-She told me Alakazam has parted from this world. 

-Ah, that. Ice made him a tombstone in the Green Fields. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you. 

-Maybe he saw me awfully happy over something and didn’t want to rain on my parade. 

-Yes, maybe-said Hargon thinking about it-And who’s that blonde that’s going with us?

-Isn’t she red-headed? That doesn’t matter anyway. What in the name of Malroth is she wearing? It’s going to get our little devoted Children out of their straight path right away. 

Hargon and Hellen started whispering each other what they thought of Babs’ costume, comments that were not only bad, but Ice would’ve thought they were rude. Night fell before they could even spot land and as soon as Ice touched the ship’s floor with his head he fell asleep. Malroth looked over at the setting sun, a view that he had started enjoying a while ago when the builder first showed him. It was especially because he told him the sun was a giant fireball he had become curious about the phenomenon. He glanced at his back to notice that many of the passengers had fallen asleep, with the exception of the cloaked priest and the cardinal priestess, who still were discussing different topics. 

-Hey, can I sit and talk with you?-asked Malroth looking towards them. 

Hargon tensed. Surely the night was dark and he had a hood on, but he couldn’t help but wonder if the Master of Destruction would recognize him. 

-Sure, you can sit next to me-said Hellen amused-I’ve been waiting a long time to have a one on one conversation with you. Really, Ice is so strict about rules… I thought I would never have the chance to meet you personally and when I do he says we can’t meet because of certain rules he’s posed until everything is prepared for the introduction of monsters in this new society. Nevertheless, I have heard there **are** monsters already in the Isle’s society. I felt terribly insulted. 

-What did you want to talk about?-asked Malroth genuinely curious. 

-Glad you asked. I was thinking about discussing certain appointments. You know you’re our god, and as such, you should pass from time to time by the chapel to visit your most faithful believers. Imagine, I didn’t know who you were until Ice told me and… Well, I felt surprised at first, but then I was like “Oh. My. God. Literally! I just met the Master of Destruction!”. 

-Yes, it _is_ incredible how we’re all together, on this ship. Have you wondered where are we going? 

-Aye, I can answer that question!-said Brownbeard, who was miraculously awake-We’re going to an island where the annals of history meet. 

-Huh? What does that mean?-said Malroth tilting his head. 

-It means that we’re going to a place from the beginnings of history. From which point of reference I do not know-replied Hargon.

The night went by with their conversations and the sun rose again. At sunrise, the builder woke up and went to fetch water from the pot, feeling very thirsty. 

-Morning already? Well, well, well… I wasn’t expecting the night to pass this fast-said Hellen, chuckling. 

The rest woke up shortly afterward. The day kept going, no island to be spotted. Then, late into the night, Malroth, who was sleepless and not even feeling sleepy spotted something on the horizon. Nobody was awake to share his discovery aside from Brownbeard. Of course, he avoided talking with the sailor, whose professionalism had been questioned by Ice more than once. By morning Malroth was starting to doze off, but Gelius’ surprised shout startled him awake again.

-Earth! Finally!-said the builder joyfully-Wake up, everyone! 

But Ice felt something aside of joy bubbling inside him… He felt dread. Dread, regret, fear… Why did he feel those? He felt… familiar. Once they had gotten into the port, Ice felt something inside of him pang strongly inside of him and he fell into recognition. 

-Alefgard…-he muttered-It has certainly been long since we last met. 

Hargon couldn’t believe his eyes. Before him stood the mighty kingdom that the Dragonlord once took and the place he gravely menaced when he was the head of a cult that adored destruction and sought to give their master the opportunity to destroy this world. Certainly very good memories. 

-Hm… This climate… This is Southern Alefgard. If we head East and then North from here we’re sure to reach Cantlin within three days by foot. 

-He’s so cheery even if we are heading down to whatever has been of his hometown, the place he lived as an outcast-Hellen brought a hand over her mouth while saying so, adopting some kind of gossiping position. 

Gelius started half-walking, half-dancing to the North, because to the East there was water, and none of them was willing to swim for a day. Everyone followed him. Eventually, mountains towered over their path. Then, Ice turned around so that he was facing East. And started walking. They crossed a bridge, which seemed to have been repaired recently. 

Malroth had noticed by now a dark glint in Ice’s eyes. He identified it as the desire for revenge from something that happened long ago. He really hoped he wouldn’t set the city on fire. He wanted to see his friend’s hometown before he did that. After that, he approved it. 

Night fell shortly after they started their path. Ice found the lack of Buggy Buggy here a serious issue for his moving patterns, having to cross by foot and then climb up the mountains. 

He placed several straw beds on the floor. He told everyone to rest on one of them since there wouldn’t be more elaborate beds even if he had the materials. 

-I’m not going to place cool beds to destroy them afterward. Anyone with a complaint is sleeping on the floor. Hellen, can you and the monsters put up some guard? I would, but I have to rest easy so _he_ doesn’t complain. 

Hellen didn’t have a darned idea of who he was talking about, but thinking about how worried the others had been complaining about his restless attitude she didn’t say anything. It’s not like the monsters who survived Malhalla needed any rest. 

-Same goes for you, Gonnie-Ice said pointing an accusing finger and pouting like a child-You guard, you get a slice of cake. 

Hargon understood and started talking with the other monsters about the turns. 

-Okay, okay, let me get this straight. First turn is for Arisplotle and Griswold, second is for Whitebones and Gremville, third is for Glazyne, Chaos and Gottfried and last is for you and me?-Hellen asked.

-Yeah, that’s basically the plan. He said it was a three days journey, the first night the first two turns keep guard, second night the two last turns keep guard, the third night we’ll hopefully be in an Inn-Hargon said-And I hope that the builder tells people who I am before I suffocate under this-he said gesturing the cloak. 

-Well then, Griswold, Arisplotle, you keep guard. Orders from the high charges of the Children of Hargon. 

Arisplotle and Griswold obeyed. The others sat down to talk about various things.  
-Oh, Ha… Um, Gonnie I heard you knew Profaniss. Have you heard anything about her? I haven’t even seen her around Malhalla at all. 

-No. In fact, I think she has deceased. I haven’t had any news or anything about her. 

Both of them submerged into silence. 

-What about Drackzon and Zebadee?-Gremville asked-They were left at the void. I hope they’re fine. 

-They’ll be fine. If I know anything about Zebadee is that he’s pretty good at fighting with just magic. Don’t worry, we’ll find them, Gremville. 

Hargon smiled. They had so much faith in each other to trust them blindly. It was something he had always wanted to do, but… being who he was and having lived what he lived, he couldn’t bring himself to it. Perhaps he did trust someone. Hellen was worth his trust, but, nonetheless, he thought anyone might pose a threat. Anessa had that background in Moonbrooke Hargon wasn’t exactly pleased with, Babs could turn him in to monster haters, Rosie… was Rosie, who knew what was she growing at her camp? Perchance unholy substances… His list of suspicions fell over everyone, even monsters or Malroth himself. That Malroth was a different one from the one he knew. For starters, he was human and liked building. People might think this is paranoia, but having lived what he lived, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. What if the builder was actually planning on having his head? He had shown himself to be quite vengeful. Something more the builder and Hargon had in common. 

He looked up to the starry sky. Something was off here. The usual stars of that world weren’t in its place. Perhaps it had been the God of Destruction. 

“Or, he thought, the Hairy Hermit sent us back to the real world.”

He quickly discarded the idea. That was impossible without passing through the world between worlds or something like that. He caressed the golden staff he had eventually snatched from the builder’s bag. 

-If I only could go back and make that accident not happen-he muttered, bringing it closer to him, like he was hugging it. 

The night was soon conquered by the mighty sun, which started rising very early. Hargon quickly hid the staff underneath his cloak. Everyone woke up, first being Anessa and Malroth, early birds to keep the guard up. The next ones were Rosie and Babs, who always got up soon to keep their places up. The last one to wake was the one who usually woke with Malroth to start another day of building. He didn’t seem to have rested well under Hargon’s eyes. 

Hargon shook that thought off too. The last thing he wanted was growing fond of the creature he had opposed so wholeheartedly. 

Another day walking through the forest, before stumbling into the mountains again. They climbed over these. Once they left the mountains back, they were welcomed by forest again. 

-Okay, this is “the backyard” of Cantlin. There’s more than one thing that ambushes here, from mighty Wizards and Magiwyverns and Starwyverns and Werewolves, green dragons might appear too, to a gang of bandits. We should change our looks to evade at least one of the possible attacks. All luxurious things into my bag, including your armor Anessa. Put some villager clothing instead. 

Everyone gave in anything that might look valuable in a thief’s eyes. Everyone except Hargon, who was already hiding under a cloak his emblem and his golden necklace aside from his staff. They kept going, though Ice already had a bit of suspicion over Hargon’s behavior. In fact, he had stayed behind the rest, knowing it was easy to orient themselves in this part. It was just heading North. 

-Knowing who you are it is rare for you not to have given me any valuable possessions. 

-What about your swords? Don’t Falcon Blades stand out too?

-How am I supposed to slice things then? With a toy hammer?-he said putting both hands on his hips and making an angry expression. 

-The same goes for me. Even if they look valuable in bandits' eyes, regular mortals cannot grab a hold of the jewels that have been passed down upon me. These jewels are also to catalyze one’s power. Imagine with three catalysts what could Ionazun have done with you. 

Ice went silent, looked Hargon from feet to toe and said:

-Okay, just because you don’t seem to have anything valuable. 

They went to catch up with the rest. The path was long. Once they bumped into the wall of the city all it was left was go around the whole wall and enter the place. Cantlin had indeed grown since the little town it was when Erdrick (Jr.) lived. The expansion made it considerably big, and it was starting to get late. This brought Ice quite some memories, which made his dopey smile even wider. 

-Well, we’re almost there. Some walking around the forest and this’ll be done, okay?

Everyone nodded. With the last warning being told, they walked through the forest Cantlin’s wall at one side to cut down the last phase of their journey. They started going through trees and more trees. Hargon looked around carefully. He felt like he was being watched. More like the group was being watched and he didn’t like that a bit. 

-You’re looking a bit worried, what’s wrong?-asked Hellen. 

-I… I think someone’s following us-he whispered-Go ahead with the group, I’ll look around. 

-You should go with someone…

-… Don’t tell this to anyone, but I’ve been here before, trust me. I know how to walk around this place. 

Hellen did as told and kept ushering the rest to keep up, who had started to direct curious looks at them. 

Hargon looked around once more, this time to make sure no one from the group was around. 

-I know you’re there, stop hiding-he said in an annoyed voice. 

A group of humans got out of the bushes and trees. 

-And who do you think you are to command such thing?-said one of them pointing a dagger at him.

-Someone who could burn this forest down-he blurted out raising his hand-I can cast Merazoma and we’ll all burn here, or… 

-Or?-said the one pointing the dagger.

-We could reach to an accord-Hargon said smirking-You’re bandits, aren’t you?

-Yes, the most feared of all Alefgard. 

-Ha, that’s nothing compared to the large scale disaster I created-Hargon said amused, he loved messing with other people’s minds-I was the most feared threat in all of Torland. 

The bandits looked at each other and laughed. 

-You? A measly squeaky wandering idiot? 

Hargon smirked taking off his hood. 

-So an idiot you say? Tell me, am I familiar?

The bandits looked at each other. Then they shook their heads. 

-I guess my name might be so. I am the High Priest Hargon, up and alive. I was going with my followers to Cantlin, to see what’s been of the places we used to haunt. 

The bandits laughed again. 

-Are you delusional? You can’t be Hargon if the heroes of Cannock, Midenhall, and Moonbrooke killed you and your little god. 

-Say, what if I truly was him? How would you be?-said Hargon grasping his staff. 

-Dude, your costume is way too elaborate. Hand over whatever you have and we’ll be even. 

-I’d rather die once again-said Hargon-Iona-!

-Cross slash!-shouted a voice and a piercing aura took over the field, interrupting Hargon. 

Ice’s Falcon Blades shone through the forest as he was slicing a black dragon down. Hargon couldn’t believe his eyes. What was Ice doing fighting a black dragon? Didn’t he say only green dragons haunted this place? His mind was a mess right now. All he knew was, he had tried to kill a gang of humans, found out Ice was not with the group and was slicing through a dragon. 

-Daaaaaah! Die, you idiotic creature! How dare you?! Die! Slicing tornado!

-What the heck is wrong with this child!?-screamed the bandits-He’s taking on a dragon by himself!?

-Ice! Stop it! A dragon’s skin is way too thick for slashing. It’s better if you just use techniques sharpened only for dragons!

-Hargon? What the heck are you doing with the cloak off?! And where did you get the staff from?! 

-That’s what least matters now. Dragon Slash!-Hargon adopted a spell creating pose before creating a slash made of magic towards the dragon that split it in two. 

The dragon fainted and turned into blue dust. The experience earned in that battle was nothing compared to that of when he commanded the army. He didn’t feel anything anymore when he sliced down just an enemy in one hit. Not like when he was a child. 

“Did you see that? I took it down with one hit!” his childish voice sounded in his head. 

“Yes, but get used to it. In this world, monsters mustn’t get distracted if they don’t want to get killed.”

-Yo~! Hargon~! You there?-Ice was waving a hand over Hargon’s face.

-Oh, uh, erm… Yes… I… Yes. 

He blushed, why would he have spaced off in such an inconvenient moment? He shook it off, the last thing he needed was more trouble than the one he had in front of him. 

-Anyway, where were we, you bandits?-Hargon said turning around and crossing his arms. 

The bandits ran off as soon as they were directed by the High Priest. He’d taken a dragon in one hit, so they decided it was the wisest move. 

When they caught up with the others the sun had already set, so they started to camp. Before anyone could do anything Ice dropped the Bottomless Pot, the Windbreaker and some other things onto the floor. 

-What are you doing Ice?—Malroth asked curiously. 

-Shush, you’ll soon see. 

Ice started to chant and dance weirdly, a series of leaps, twists and other pirouettes being performed. Slowly, the items on the floor began to shine intensely, and, once the light faded, Pastor Al soon stood in front of everyone along with the key items. 

-Wh-what…?-Anessa muttered-What happened?

-Ice Crystal Gelius whatever-you’re-called!-shouted Hellen very very angry-What in the name of the Master of Destruction is the meaning of this?! Do you have a minimal idea of what kind of magic you’ve performed?! It is strictly forbidden, you idiot!

Hellen started lecturing the child, a lecture that lasted an hour. 

-Are we finished now? You left poor Pastor Al there. 

Hellen glanced again towards the place the spell had been cast. Surely, there was that monster she had raised and tutored in Furrowfield. Perchance was this the cause of Ice’s great silence over Al’s death? 

Ice took profit from the distraction and got out of Hellen’s reach. Sure, he’d evaded a lecture from wardrobe mother, but at what price? Just as he was sneaking through the others a hand caught his sleeve. He shot his head up to see who it was in fear. When he saw Malroth’s face centimeters away from his he turned as red as a tomato and tensed. 

-Where do you think you’re going? You’re not sneaking like you always do. I’m fed up. Ever since you came back you treated me like one of those bombs of yours, like if you touched me I’d explode. You’ve been evading almost everyone and you’ve been hanging out with the “Gonnie” guy way too often for my liking. 

-And? I wasn’t born to please you-Ice said, flirty defiance taking control of his tone. 

-Well, don’t do that or you’ll get punished-Malroth menaced genuinely, absolutely oblivious to the dirty twist Ice was taking. 

-Sure thing, torture me if you wish, I won’t stop then-Ice purred and immediately after blushed crimson red. 

Malroth stared incredulously. He had eyes as wide as powerful were his hits. Ice averted his gaze, turning even redder if possible. He felt shame shower him in such a way he couldn’t tell if he’d be able to sleep that day, his mind hitting the replay button on that scene. 

-Um… Forget what I said, I wasn’t… Thinking clearly. 

Ice shook off Malroth’s arm with ease due to his stunned state. He walked a bit away and put some straw beds in the designed camp spot. He then flopped onto one of them. He stared at the stars, trying to fall asleep. Malroth looked towards the monsters who were already talking with Al. 

-You over there-he pointed at Hargon-What do you think of Ice?

-He’s one of those pestilent builders and I’m a child of Hargon, what do you want me to think? I absolutely despise everything about him.

Malroth raised an eyebrow. Hargon had answered so fast he doubted he could’ve processed the question. 

-Are you sure, Gonnie?-Hellen said elbowing him-I’d daresay you’re not being honest. 

-Ugh, it’s just… I can’t grow fond of the builder in such a short time, can I? Things take time, I’ve already accepted I may have been wrong with the building thing. 

Hargon crossed his arms and pouted. It was just a childish reaction, but Hellen found herself thinking it was quite adorable. She had been in pure disbelief when she saw Hargon and Malroth for the first time after the Malhalla run for it. Malroth looked, to say the least, like some kind of hooligan. Hargon… Had actually been dead until Ice decided to challenge the course of life. Now, she thought of the Master as a referent figure and Hargon as one good friend. Or that’s what she thought. Thinking a childish reaction was adorable on him but annoying on others could only mean she held more appreciation to the priest than to the rest of the creatures. 

-Um… I think I need some kind of explanation about this?-Al said-Could you please, Hellen, explain what are you doing with Ice? 

-Oh, right. We met at the Malhalla. We got back together when the Ark he helped us build landed on the world and we’ve been exchanging advice and other things ever since then. I must say the young sassy child’s got some guts to go around saying they’re friends with the Master of Destruction. 

-Excuse me?-Al was even more confused-The Master of Destruction?

-Oh, yes, I never told you his name. Well, you never reached so high in the clerical hierarchy. Since some normal monsters and half of the human community now know the Master’s name I think I can tell you. Gonnie, is it okay with you? I’m sorry to bring you up with this but I need at least the approval of half of the Hargonic Court, and you’re the closest thing we have now. 

-I think we can. If the pestilent humans now know the Master’s name… 

-Okay, then. He’s Malroth-Hellen blurted out-As simple as that, the Master’s name is Malroth. 

Al couldn’t believe his ears. He looked at Malroth, then at Hellen. He was lost in disbelief. He had menaced with the Master’s punishment to the Master himself? 

-I know, I didn’t believe it at first too-Malroth said-But here I am, even after… What happened. 

-You should go to sleep, Malroth-the cloaked high priest said-You may have been a monster, but you’re a human now, so… 

-Yeah, yeah, whatever… Just… Don’t kill us while we sleep, don’t sweet-talk the already reformed ones to revolution or other crap the Children of Hargon would do. 

-Sure, sure, just go to the forsaken bed and let us do the watching. Alakazam, you shall watch over the camp with Hellen and I. The first turn is for Glazyne, Chaos, and Gottfried. You go on ahead, we’ll explain the situation to him. 

Hargon and Hellen gave a simple enough explanation to evade that any unceremonious human being listening would actually guess the true identity of the hooded priest and some events that might have been… inopportune to talk about it. They spent one half of the night like this, the other half being the time they had to keep guard. During that time Hargon stood, star-gazing in deep thought. Ever since Hellen had brought the Profaniss topic he had been… reminiscing a lot. He knew it was pointless to live in the past, he had tried to move on but… 

-*sigh* Why… why here out of all places, you… you pathetic manipulating builder…? Why…? This place is associated with so many things… 

“No, p-please, I… I am not so… important.”

“Are you kidding? You’re the one supposed to guide monster-kind to victory!”

“S-stop! Please! D-don’t!”

Tears welled in the monster’s eyes as his mind replayed those bloodcurdling screams previous to their deaths. His grip on the staff was so tight it started making cracking sounds. Not long after the tears started sliding down his face, evenly falling onto his clothing. His hands started trembling, an all too familiar sensation in his life. Why did people think that just because he was of the nobility it was worthy to sacrifice? He hadn’t done _anything_ to deserve it. Footsteps neared him, making him tense in alarm. 

-Hellen has told me about… you. Um… How… how should I…?

-It doesn’t matter. I didn’t truly do anything to deserve such a title… And I’ve never been fond of it either. Just… Call me Gonnie. Ever since Ice started doing so everyone calls me that, especially in front of the humans… It must be nice… To have your known friends still alive, I mean. I used to have some monsters I was rather close with, but… Humans _killed_ them-he said, voice cracked. The word “killed” getting out as if it was poison.

Silence fell over the camp. Hargon had surely taken a dark turn out there. Maybe it was because of their location? Perhaps because of something entirely _else_? Whatever it was, it sure was somber. 

-*sigh* Just forget what I said, Alakazam. I’m not in my best mood today. Well, I haven’t been in such a mood for… quite a while. I’ve heard many speak foul things about me, and I act as if I am not bothered, but… But whenever they speak like that of me because of my class… Those words hurt more than poison. I did not choose to be born as the eldest of my family. I didn’t choose to become who I am willingly. But I cannot put the burden I carry on others. The reason I have stayed here the moment we stepped on Alefgard’s territory instead of rushing to go to a certain place… is because Ice welcomed me as I was, the only thing he ever criticized was my nonacceptance towards building, which I actually built because of my sheer hatred towards humankind. Another one would be that the master acts as my last living family, but… He’s no longer who he was. He feels more of an edgy teenager right now. 

He sure was letting his tongue slip today. Perhaps this was also _Her_ fault. With no way of knowing it for real, Hargoon let the thought slip away, listening intently for something suspicious. There was something odd about the atmosphere now, and it wasn’t because of his angst-y outburst. The wind was the only thing Hargon could hear. His eyes darted all around the place. It almost felt like… 

-Alakazam, can you stay? I’m going to check something to see if my imagination isn’t fooling me. 

Alakazam hummed a yes and sat down in the same place the high priest had previously taken. Hargon cautiously moved towards the darkness, trying not to make a sound. The presence didn’t resemble anything he’d seen at all. Step by step, the source of power got more powerful and clear. His pace fastened when he was certain where did that presence come, but when he got there it had already vanished. 

-Strange-he muttered-I do not remember any creature with such powers or abilities… 

His mind formulated an answer, but it was far too risky in his own opinion. He looked around until he felt satisfied and returned to the camp. By the time he came back Al and Hellen were chatting about something. 

-Hm, very curious indeed. I shall ask him myself sometime. Oh, you’re back, did you find anything?-Hellen said. 

-No. By the time I got there, there was nothing. You don’t mind if I go check on the others, right? You may call me paranoid but I think there’s a spy. 

-A spy? What makes you say such an inquiry?-Ice asked from behind him. 

-Uhm… Nothing. It’s just… I feel like they’re watching us. 

-We’ll see that in Cantlin. For now, let’s worry about something else. 

-Why are you awake, even, weren’t you asleep? 

-Uh… I couldn’t conceal sleep after I woke up for water. Night. 

Silently watching the sleeping figures of the humans Hargon spent the night. The next day they went through the forest and followed the walls of the city until they were in front of its entrance. They were greeted by a hostile golem who calmed down upon Ice’s sight. 

-They’re friends, chill, Gol. Do you know where Master is?

-Probably in workshop. 

-Thanks. Here, have this-he said handing monster food to the monster. 

The monster took it happily and Ice ventured through the streets with his friends. They stopped in the fusion between a pub and a builder workshop. Ice busted the door open with one leg. The strong, sweaty and muscled men looked at him and some of them chuckled. 

-Welcome back, Ice, we thought ye were gone fer good-the one in the bar said. 

-Quit it, where is he?-he said with a hostile look. 

-Out doin’ some business. Care fer a drink?

-I **am not** alcoholic. 

-What about a dance?

-Out of that business, sorry-he declined even more annoyed-I’m not your pet or anything, so stop. 

-What do you mean by pet?-Malroth said intrigued. 

-Not even one of those girly songs? What a pity, what did the monsters do to our little bartender?

Ice’s hand was already on the grip of one of the swords, ready to slaughter who made any other comment. 

-Foul fiends, the child has grown up, haven’t you noticed?-Hargon said nearing the one who said the comment-Now, stop making such dirty comments about the builder or I’ll order my people to take down this place. 

-Yes please, this place is horrible. The Master shall not even dirty his hands with this pigsty of a bar-Hellen said lifting her wrecking balls.

-They insulted Ice?-Malroth asked confused. 

-They probably called him something any doctrine disapproves of-Hargon answered-I won’t elaborate further. 

Malroth looked pissed. He cracked his knuckles and neared one of the men. He punched him right in the jaw. 

-This goes for insulting my friend-then he took a glass of beer and smashed it on top of his head-And this for your insistence. 

Hellen looked intently as Malroth fought every man in that place. She loved the angry side of Malroth. Whispering reached her ears and when she looked at her side she saw Hargon muttering something under his breath. 

-Baikiruto!-he ended pointing a finger at Malroth, whose attack power doubled, sending some of the men flying.

-Smooth Hargon… You’ve cast Baikiruto several times, haven’t you?

-Caught me, not sharing the secret of removing the limitation of casting it on one individual. By now our Master must be a thousand twenty-four times more powerful. 

-Are you better at Math than at fighting, really? 

Hargon chose not to answer. 

-What the hell is going on here?-a voice asked from the doorstep. 

-Raikya, sir, a hooligan started attacking us for no reason!-one of the men told the newcomer. 

-That’s a _lie_! They insulted Ice! That’s why I’m beating them up!

-Ice…?-the voice of the newcomer repeated. 

The human entered the place to see it full of fainted men. He wore villager clothing, but he clearly was a builder based on his tools hanging from a belt. He had dark hair, messy dark hair. His gray eyes searched around the room until they landed on the builder with a pair of swords. He neared him and pulled Ice into a hug. 

-It’s been a while since you’d been taken by those monsters. I was beginning to think you’d… You know, left us. 

-Well, I was captured, put into a ship, fought like four monsters that were a hundred and fifty meters tall, made of an illusion reality and came back here by chance. Basically an everyday thing-he said sarcastically-I didn’t die, though. I… I made a lot of friends actually. Sir, this is Malroth, my best friend. 

-Friend? Are you sure you don’t want anything more?-the Master Builder teased.

Ice blushed crimson and shook his face while puffing his cheeks, a clear no. 

-Anyway, these are Rosie, Babs and Anessa-he said pointing to the human girls that had wanted to go with him-And the monster party here is Arisplotle, Gremville, Griswold, Captain Whitebones, Hellen, Gottfried, Glazyne, Chaos, Pastor Al, and Gonnie. 

-I see your strange predilection for monsters hasn’t gone off during your time away. Tell me, how’s Ice treated you?

-Very finely, but I would like to comment it’s not monster predilection. Many of those who embark on journeys find monsters and only those disposed to fight them came along. Rosie came because she wanted to see the green plains that surround Cantlin, Babs wanted to see the world, Anessa where the Builder came from, and the rest of us… just follow him for the spice of more adventure-Hellen said. 

-Very well then, you shall stay in his room. I am sure that if he got that hammer on his back he can make a bigger and more luxurious room for your standards-the Master Builder said bowing-Now if you excuse me I’m going to make breakfast. 

Ice smiled. He was back home, with whatever was left of his past here, in Cantlin. Finally, he would be able to put a conclusion to the issue that has been tormenting him for so long. One last adventure and he’d be ready to start a peaceful lifestyle.


End file.
